nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kil'jaeden
Kil'jaeden ist einer der letzten großen Dämonenlords der Brennenden Legion. Einst war zusammen mit Archimonde und Velen, welchem er am nächsten stand, der Herrscher der Eredar. Als Sargeras den Eredar das Angebot der Macht machte, nahm Kil'jaeden zusammen mit Archimonde an. Beschreibung Kil'jaeden der Betrüger, oberster General der Brennenden Legion, hat ein simples Streben: Alles Leben und jegliche Magie verzehren, der Legion jedes Volk im Universum einverleiben, jeden Widerstand auslöschen und die gesamte Schöpfung vernichten. Wowhead: Kil'jaedens brennender Wunsch Als Velen mit den Naaru von ihrer alten Welt Argus floh, schwor Kil'jaeden, diejenigen, die Velen gefolgt waren, bis ans Ende des Kosmos zu jagen. Und das tat er auch, bis er die Exilanten, die sich die Draenei nannten, auf ruhigen Welt namens Draenor fand... Aussehen Kil'jaeden sieht zwar aus wie ein normaler Eredar, ist jedoch inzwischen weit mehr. Wie Archimonde ist er zu riesigem Ausmaßen gewachsen, doch hat sich seine Haut im Gegensatz zu Archimondes rot gefärbt. Narben überziehen sie, eine für jede zerstörte Welt. Seine Augen brennen vor ewigem Hass und als einziger Eredar hat Kil'jaeden Flügel. Seine Rüstung ist schwarz und ähnlich der von Archimonde beschaffen. Er versteht Sargeras innere Motivation besser als jeder andere der Brennenden Legion und wurde daher nach Sargeras verschwinden ihr Anführer. Geschichte Kil'Jaeden und der Schattenpakt Etwa zu der Zeit von Medivhs Geburt auf Azeroth brütete Kil'jaeden der Betrüger in der Wirbelnden Nether-Welt inmitten seiner Anhänger düster vor sich hin. Der listenreiche Dämonenlord schmiedete auf Geheiß seines Meisters Sargeras Pläne für eine zweite Invasion der Brennenden Legion in Azeroth. Diesmal würde er keine Fehler dulden. Kil'jaeden überlegte sich, dass er eine neue Streitmacht brauchte, um Azeroths Verteidigung zu schwächen, bevor die Legion wieder einen Fuß in die Welt setzen konnte. Wenn die sterblichen Völker, wie zum Beispiel die Nachtelfen und Großdrachen, gezwungen wären, dieser neuen Bedrohung zu begegnen, wären sie zu schwach, um ernsthaften Widerstand zu leisten, wenn die wahre Invasion der Legion begann. thumb|250px|Kil'jaeden the Deceiver ([[TCG RoF 002)]] Etwa zu dieser Zeit entdeckte Kil'jaeden die fruchtbare Welt Draenor, die friedlich inmitten des Großen dunklen Jenseits schwebte. Draenor, Heimat der schamanistischen, in Clans organisierten Orcs und der friedliebenden Draenei, war ebenso idyllisch wie groß. Die edlen Clans der Orcs streiften durch die offenen Prärien und frönten dem Jagdsport,während die abtrünnigen Draenei in den Resten der uralten Eredarzivilisation lebten . Kil'jaeden wusste, dass Draenors Bewohner ein gewaltiges Potenzial hatten, der Brennenden Legion zu dienen, wenn man sie entsprechend erziehen konnte. Kil'jaeden sah, dass er die Orks auch für seinen persöhnlichen Rachefeldzug nutzten konnte . Er zog Ner'zhul, den Schamanenältesten der Orcs, in seinen Bann, so wie Sargeras in früheren Zeiten Königin Azshara verblendet hatte. Der Dämon missbrauchte den listigen Schamanen als Überträger und verbreitete Kampflust und Blutrausch unter den Clans der Orcs. Nicht lange, und aus dem spirituellen Volk waren blutrünstige Monster geworden. Kil'jaeden drängte Ner'zhul und sein Volk zum letzten Schritt: Sie sollten sich ganz auf Tod und Krieg konzentrieren. Doch der alte Schamane, der spürte, dass sein Volk auf immer und ewig Sklaven des Hasses sein würde, widersetzte sich dem Befehl des Dämons. Durch die Weigerung Ner'zhuls frustriert, suchte Kil'jaeden nach einem anderen Orc, der sein Volk der Legion in die Hände spielen würde. Schließlich fand der gerissene Dämonenlord den willigen Anhänger, den er gesucht hatte - Ner'zhuls ambitionierten Lehrling Gul'dan. Kil'jaeden versprach Gul'dan unaussprechliche Macht als Gegenleistung für seinen unbedingten Gehorsam. Der junge Orc wurde zu einem fleißigen Schüler der Dämonenmagie und wuchs zum mächtigsten sterblichen Hexenmeister aller Zeiten heran. Er unterrichtete andere junge Orcs in den arkanen Künsten und trachtete danach, die schamanistischen Traditionen der Orcs zu tilgen. Gul'dan zeigte seinen Brüdern eine neue Form der Magie, eine schreckliche neue Macht, die nach Verdammnis roch. Kil'jaeden, der seine Macht über die Orcs festigen wollte, half Gul'dan dabei, den Schattenrat zu gründen, eine geheime Sekte, die die Clans manipulierte und die Anwendung von Hexenmeistermagie in ganz Draenor förderte. Mehr und mehr Orcs bedienten sich der Hexenmeistermagie, bis die blühenden Felder und klaren Bäche von Draenor schwarz wurden und abstarben. Nach und nach verwitterten die weiten Prärien, die einst über Generationen Heimat der Orcs gewesen waren; zurück blieb nur karger roter Boden. Die dämonischen Energien töteten die Welt nach und nach. Der Lichkönig thumb|250px|Kil'jaeden im [[Sonnenbrunnenplateau Blizzard Entertainment: http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/zone/the-sunwell/kiljaeden]] Kil'jaeden ist auch der Schöpfer des Lichkönigs und seine Agenten, die Schreckenslords überwachten ihn bis zur zweiten Niederlage der Legion. Danach wandte sich sein Werkzeug gegen ihn und er beauftragte Illidan ihn zu töten. Kil'jaeden hat einen neuen "willigen Diener" nachdem sein alter, der Halbdämon Illidan, welchem er die Kugel des Kil'jaeden gab, ihn enttäuschte, als er es nicht schaffte, sein altes Werkzeug, den Lichkönig, zu töten: Den Blutelfprinzen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer. Kael'thas ist abhängig von der dämonischen Energie, auch als Teufelsenergie bekannt, geworden und hat seinem Herren das Versprechen abgegeben, ihn nach Azeroth zu bringen. Zu diesem Zweck will der wiedergeborene Prinz den Sonnenbrunnen von Quel'thalas benutzten. World of Warcraft: Legion thumb Mit dem WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2 bereiten sich die Champions der Verheerten Inseln darauf vor, Kil’jaeden im Grabmal des Sargeras gegenüberzutreten. Nach dem Handel, der die Draenei auf ihre Flucht zu den Sternen schickte, glaubte Kil'jaeden, die Legion sei unaufhaltsam. Doch all seine betrügerischen Taten konnten nicht verhindern, dass ihr diesen bedeutsamen Augenblick erreicht habt. Der Dämonenfürst ist über das Ausbleiben von Sargeras' versprochenem Sieg aufs Äußerste erzürnt und wird euch selbst in einem letzten Kampf entgegentreten, der das Schicksal Azeroths für immer bestimmen wird. Blizzard Entertainment: Schlachtzugsvorschau: Das Grabmal des Sargeras (26.05.2017) Schlachtzugboss: Kommentar der Entwickler Kil'jaeden nutzt eine Mechanik, die bislang noch nicht in einem Raid-Encounter genutzt wurde. Der Nebel des Krieges ist eine Dunkelheit, die sich über den gesamten Schlachtzug legt und man auf die Hilfe von Prophet Velen und Illidan angewiesen ist um sich zurecht zu finden. Diese Technologie ist neu und wurde vorher noch nicht genutzt. Vanion.eu: Entwickler-Interview mit Lead Encounter Designer Morgan Day (02.06.2017) none|480px Verwandte Themen * Kil'jaeden und der neue Pakt Quellen Kategorie:Man'ari Eredar Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Sonnenbrunnenplateau NSC Kategorie:Grabmal des Sargeras Kategorie:Argus NSC